Warrior of Sonoda's who is overwhelmed by Ayases
by Evlusar
Summary: AU. Living as a normal high school girl, Umi starts to learn this thing called love. Unfortunately, she is in love with two people. Warning: OOCness and bad english.


**Reasons why I haven't updated stuffs.**

 **1\. Internet browsers on laptop didn't work except I.E**

 **2\. I'm moving out since my campus is unbearably far.**

 **3\. New gadget. (I'm back, my dearest sif's account)**

 **4\. Unknowingly, Maki's event was here.**

 **5\. September 1st and my whole new life's stage will begin.**

 **This one shot is creepy and awful, especially with my messy english. But I still made it long anyway. If you don't mind, please read it.**

 **As a token of gratitude for those who follow, fav, and review my stories. And as my apology for I, not able to update my stories. Though I doubt this will be worthy enough of your time..**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Love Live!**

* * *

"Eli-senpai~!"

The peaceful morning on Otonokizaka High School was broke out by the sudden crowds, swarming around the bewildered blond-haired girl.

"An early uproar all over the president, huh?" I mumbled out quietly, not letting my companions hear that out.

"Amazing~ another morning crowds on Eli-chan.." Said Honoka, a best friend of mine, whose mouth was opened in amusement.

"Honoka-chan, it's senpai you know." Kotori stated out, pointing her index finger to Honoka.

"Eeh? It's no big deal~ Right, Umi-chan?" She turned her face to me, waiting for a supporting response.

"Actually, it is. That's just how it works, Honoka." I said with a straight face. Although actually, if the person didn't mind about the seniority, then it would be fine. It was already a habit of mine to stick with common rules after all.

The three of us was walking through the school hallway, going to the direction to our classroom. The mentioned person was Ayase Eli. A third-year. We passed through her, or to be precise, we passed through the crowds on her surrounding. She is famous. She is capable on many things. Not to mention she's a real beauty. In addition, she always placed herself on number one in grades. And she ruled the Student Council of Otonokizaka High School. The word 'perfect' suits the best for her. A figure that many people looked up to. Especially the juniors.

...And me.

The bell rang soon after that. And the sound from the crowds stop for a moment. I looked behind to see what happened, and it revealed another third-year. With her turquoise eyes, meet with the eyes of the president.

"Elichi, it's time to go to class, no?" She asked. Easiness resigned on her way of talking, and the kansai dialect made it more enjoyable.

"Ah, Nozomi.." The president called out her name. Toujou Nozomi, a classmate of Eli, who was known well among students because of her closeness with the president. Even there were rumors about them dating.

"Sorry girls, the ball has rung, after all." Eli put both of her hands together, gesturing an apology, "Go back to your class now or else you'll ended up being late, okay?" She said, running lightly to her girl friend who was kindly waiting for her. Silent made it way through the hallway, no words coming out from the crowds. After a few moment, the crowd was already gone. One by one, they moved out, since the person they admired was already taken to her class.

"Together as always, aren't they?" One voice creep out from my back, snapping me out from my own thoughts when watching quietly.

"Kotori, you surprised me." I said in low voice.

"Umi-chan, it's not like you to be spacing out like this."

"They're just like us, right~?" Honoka approached, joining us on the conversation.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, Kotori-chan said that they're always together, aren't we the same? We've been together for a looong time since we were kids!" She exclaimed cheerfully, stretching her hands widely, interpreting the irreplaceable time we've spent together.

Kotori giggled, "Uhn. I think so too."

"Yeah, you're right." I smiled and gave her a nod.

"Now, we shall go to our class before the teacher comes." I said. They nodded and we ran lightly to our class.

 _Together, huh._

I was thinking, whether what Honoka said was true or not. About them being together was just like us. We knew each other since we were kids, and that's how we gained the childhood friends relationship. But they are different. The time we have spent together is not comparable to theirs. They just knew about each other after being classmates. Furthermore, them being together was not about friendship. But about romance. Since I knew very well that the rumor was true.

* * *

"Nozomi, please go out with me!"

The sound echoed through the room, making my ears itchy. I held my breath, trying to hide my presence which was nearby the two girls on the Student Council's office.

"Elichi.." The other voice came out. It sounded like she was surprised by the confession. I really wanted to move out from there, but I couldn't. Even though I was nervous, and my heart was beating so fast, until I thought its sound might be heard by the two. Even though I knew that I was already scared for the incoming answer.

I still stood there.

"..Yes, gladly."

Like being cut by a mere paper when you're working on a paperwork, my heart was likely on the same situation. The pain which was too sudden and unbelievably hurt, despite the source was not even a big deal.

 _Yes, them going out is nothing that I should be concerned about._

After I eavesdropped about the confession, and after I knew the ending, I moved away from that place, which brought nothing but painfulness.

Being cut like that wouldn't be a problem, since it wasn't deeply cut. I thought my interpretation about the pain I felt was right. Yet, my heart was still aching. The wound seemed so deep, until the pain lasted so long. And I knew I was wrong about that I was not hurt that much from that time.

Recognizing the true reason, I rested my body against the wall, somehow feeling tired from running out from nothing.

...Nothing but a source of my sourness.

 _This is what they called by a broken heart, right?  
_

That was the time, I discovered that my love was unrequited.

* * *

"...And so, to answer the question 'How did this order change the lives of those Japanese Americans who lived on the West Coast?', you girls can see that on page 98, it says that—"

The teacher spouting lessons about the Historical class. And I was nowhere close from 'paying attention to the class'. Since I was looking outside. I used to hate sitting near the window, moreover on the corner of the class. But then, recently, watching outside the class absent-minded was already one of my routines. Although it was a weekly routine. And the reasons, firstly, I am one of the many students who always pay attention to class. Or I should say, I used to be one. Basically, I am not on the lazy category.

And the next reason, I wasn't looking outside for cheap reasons, as for I was lazy or disliked the class. To be precise, I was watching the third-years on class 3-3. In where Ayase Eli was placed.

Their class has P.E. every Friday, on the third period. Of course I gained that knowledge from my weekly routine. But I didn't expect that others' class schedules would affect my study. Moreover from the upperclassmen's.

Searching for the person I wanted to observe, I narrowed my eyes. But later on, after I found her, I got hurt by the view displayed on the school's ground. That she was with Nozomi, laughing together happily. It seemed that they had to take a short break. But using the short time for break for flirting on the daylight was just.. not right if I would say. Although that was clearly normal for a couple to be lovey-dovey.

 _Together as always.._

Looking at Eli's face, she was for sure having fun by Nozomi's side. That was too obvious, she kept smiling brightly all the time. Looked like a fool.

 _..Not that I hate it._

That's right. 'If I could see her smile than that was more than enough.'

I held onto that reasoning I made up by myself. At least having my little source of happiness didn't sound so bad, even for myself. Although it was kind of annoying to see those two flirting right in front of my eyes. But if I didn't bear with that, I'd go to square one, in where I was depressed on my unrequited love.

I sighed to myself.

 _I wonder for how long I'll keep watching from afar._

...

"Umi-chan, going to archery club again?" Honoka asked, who was covered in sweats. Her voice was cracking up due too lack of oxygen.

"Yes, I am going to." I replied, smiling lightly while handing out the water to her. Drinking it up quickly, she then breath out. "Man, Umi-chan sure is strong."

I was a little surprised by the compliment.

 _Strong, eh?_

"..I'm not. It's just you who is lacking of exercises. Girls should be able to do this much."

"Umi-chan, the exercises you are talking about only works on you alone, you know." Honoka complained. Kotori who was handing out the towels only giggled.

"Thanks as always." I said to Kotori.

"It's fine, the handicraft club doesn't have much things to do, after all." Kotori explained. After finished handing it out to me, then to Honoka, she looked at me.

"Want me to wait for you?" She asked. I smiled, happy by Kotori's endearment she was showing to me.

"It's better if you don't, I want to practice a little longer." I said.

Kotori only nodded, "Okay then Umi-chan."

Heading out to the changing room, we changed our kendo's uniform to the school's. The three of us was exiting the club's room together, before saying goodbye and headed to the different directions.

After I reached the archery club, I found some members who looked like they were about to go home. As I passed with them, I then greeted them. "Good work today."

"Good work today as well," They replied. "don't push yourself too hard, okay?" Said one of them.

I smiled and nodded. "Yes, I won't."

After they exited the club's room, I sighed to myself. "...Sorry, Kotori. I only wanted some time alone before going home." I mumbled to no one. It kind of helped remove some of the guiltiness from the made-up excuse.

 _But I'm already here, so I guess I'll just do a little exercise._

I walked and took the equipment, before going back to the shooting gallery. Without changing into the training clothes, I posed myself for shooting. Pulling the bow's string, I gripped it tightly as I aimed at the center of the firing board. When I got the feeling, I launched the arrow, which was flying swiftly, and landed the red circle on the middle.

I huffed, trying to get some air after earnestly concentrating. Then, suddenly, an applause echoed through the empty club room, which was weird since no one was there but myself.

"That was cool~" A voice peered out, it sounded silvery high-pitched. The owner then peeked out, revealing a pair of familiar icy orbs, and also familiar blond hair.

I widened my eyes, surprised by the appearance of the person.

 _Imposibble... E—_

"Eli..-senpai?" I, unknowingly muttered that out. Even though it was in a low voice, but the girl actually heard it. She chuckled at the name I mentioned.

"Ahh, close but still wrong!" She said playfully, with her small index finger waving. Then, she pointed it to herself, "Not Eli, but Arisa. I'm Arisa."

I blinked and kept my mouth closed, not sure of what to say. The girl in front of me looked a lot like a person I know very well. Same hair, same eyes, and both's voice sounded gentle and soothing on my ears. Yes, some parts of her body were different from Eli's, even I knew that much. She also didn't have the ponytail. Moreover she said that her name was Arisa. I opened my mouth, wanting to say something, only to be canceled by another statement from her.

"By the way, I'm a first year. Nice to meet you, Sonoda-senpai!"

That was my first encounter with Arisa.

* * *

"Say, isn't Umi-chan is like, very serious today?" One of the archery club's member said.

"Eh? She has always been like that, doesn't she?" Said another one, not showing her interest on observing an obvious attitude from the mentioned club member.

Which was me.

Yes, I might have this serious-looking at my face, and I put up a good performance on the practices. But I just somehow, wanted to take archery seriously. Still, that didn't mean that I was taking archery lightly. I had always been serious on everything. Rather than serious, it seemed that I tried to showing off my skill. Thanks to a certain person.

* * *

"...How do you know about my name?" I asked to the girl. Actually, there were so many question I wanted to ask. What was she doing there, and for what reason, and..

 _Why do you look a lot like her?_

The girl only giggled, "Now, I wonder how~" She said playfully.

And I had to admit that it was cute.

"Then, what are you doing here? It's already this late, first-years should go home already." I stated out.

"Even though I praised you?"

"Wha—"

"Nah, I'm kidding, Senpai. I'll go home right now. It was a good shot, Sonoda-senpai." She said, smiling brightly. "Well then, I'll take my leave. Bye-bye!" She waved her hand. As she was turning around to face the exit, I said something that made her stop.

"Will you come again?" I asked. I couldn't help but to ask. I didn't know why, the urges were too strong.

She showed a brittle smile, "Certainly." She said, before she turned around and exited the room.

And the reply managed to make me happy, enough to chase away all of my worries away.

Also, I smiled broadly, at the time I was all alone on the club's room.

* * *

That's what she said, but it's already Friday..

I sighed, feeling stupid for getting worked up over unimportant thing. And I was wondering why I had been waiting for her to come over. It wasn't like I need to be praised or something. And I didn't want to admit that I had been working hard, trying to look good on people's eyes from my archery skill.

 _That's just cheap_.

But then again, I looked at the entrance, trying to see whether she was there or not.

"Haah.. it's already this late, so no wonder." I spoke out my mind.

"Hm? Waiting for someone?"

"No, not really—"

 _...Wait, What?!_

I turned around, looking for the source of the voice, which was already familiar, despite the fact I just heard it last week. Either because I have a good memory or I was anticipating for that voice to came. But anticipating for that very reason was unthinkable, moreover for a week.

And there, I found her. She was sitting on her knees, looking at me with her set smile on her face.

"..Arisa." I called her name, leaving my mouth opened, still showing that I was surprised.

"Evening, Sonoda-senpai."

I frowned, noticing something was wrong, "From when you've been here?" I asked curiously.

"Just recently." She answered quickly.

..How come I didn't notice her coming?

I questioned myself, finding it was weird. I was on kendo club, swings from the wooden blade hardly go unnoticed by me. And yet I couldn't detect her presence at all.

"So, what are you doing?" I asked. It was the silliest question I have ever asked to someone. But I just wanted to hear her answering my question. To make sure of something.

"It's obvious right? I did say I will come by here." Arisa tilted her head, wondering why did I asked the most obvious thing.

"So you were serious." I muttered. Arisa who overheard that blinked in surprise.

"What is this~? Senpai, could it be that you were waiting for me?" She asked playfully. The sly smile already appeared on her face.

From that question, I felt the heat was making its way to my face, "..As if." I said, looking away to hide my embarrassment. It sure was hard to cover up something which was already discovered.

"Liar~" She stated. I only flinched and grunted under my breath, feeling defeated.

"By the way, I've been coming over and over for these past days, you know." Arisa said. I was again, surprised by another truth she gave to me.

"There's no way that's tr—"

"I only looked from afar. You know, like peeking inside the room. Sonoda-senpai looked so serious, so I decided not to bother you." Arisa cut me off.

If that was the case then all was good. Since I was concentrated on shooting, I believed that I might have not noticed my surroundings. But if she was inside and went unnoticed by me again, I should probably be aware of Arisa's true identity. Like if she was a ninja or something. Or perhaps a skillful spy..

 _But she's so... pure-looking so maybe not._

But I also knew that my reason was wrong on many ways. Like, we shouldn't judge books by its cover? And on humans' case, the 'cover' goes to their appearance. Especially face.

"By the way, Senpai—" Arisa said. Her voice snapped me out from my own thoughts, "You look cool today as well." She said, giving a bright smile which soothed me. And my heart skipped a beat from it.

 _She praises me again._

I tightened my grip on the innocent bow, while muttering 'thank you' quietly. She only giggled to me. Then she looked like she noticed something.

"Ah, right. Say, Sonoda-senpai.." Arisa called me.

"Hm?"

"Want to hang out with me before going home?"

...

"Hnngh, the crepe from that store is the best~!" The girl beside me exclaimed happily. We were together at an empty park. After we bought— correction, after I bought a crepe for her, she brought me there. We both sat on a bench, while in front of us was a river. Quiet the beautiful sight on there. The river's color had gotten beautiful, reflecting the color of the twilight.

While I was enjoying myself on the brief silent with the enjoyable view, Arisa's voice came out again. "Senpai, thanks for the treat."

I gave her a small smile, "It's not a big deal. More importantly, why do you suddenly want to hang out with me?" I asked, showing my curiousity.

She took another bite from the crepe, "Nhwo weason." She said, unstructured words came out because she talked while munching the unfinished food.

"Don't talk when eating." I reminded her. She munched it faster, trying to reply properly.

"Right, my bad, Senpai." She said, giving a casual apology before continuing, "I just feel like doing it. Besides, Senpai doesn't mind at all, right?"

And how can I say anything but yes to that kind of question..

"..Yes, not to mention you also take an advantage of our senpai-kouhai relationship."

Arisa only chuckled, "Now, now, I have given you my favorite spot, don't be stingy~"

"Favorite?" I mumbled out. I found Arisa only gave a light nod, also she was still putting that smile of her. I looked away from her and faced the front, trying to find how was that place became her favorite.

"I admit that the scenery is lovely, anything else?" I asked, trying to find out her reasons.

"Of course, the moment we arrived together in here, this place was already my favorite spot."

"What..? How come?" I asked in confusion. It was just, I didn't understand what did she mean by that.

"Because this is the place in where I go to an after-school date with you, Sonoda-senpai." She said. I took a look at her. She was smiling, a genuine one. Not the cute ones or the mischievous ones. It was a gentle smile. I blushed lightly, and warm feelings were spreading out on my body.

And I noticed the feelings I had at that time was completely the same when I was with the person I liked.

* * *

After finished from taking my private time on the toilet, I headed out to my class, not wanting to miss any lessons which were currently being given. I exactly did that, but only after I finished helping the girl in front of me, who was looked troubled by the heaviness due too much paper works she held.

"Ah, Eli-senpai." I called out. The girl with the name turned her head to me, the one who call, "Hm?"

Noticing something was off, I bowed at her while introducing myself. "Ah, I'm sorry. Sonoda Umi, second-year."

"Oh, okay... What do you need, Umi? Something is wrong?"

I ran lightly to her, "Don't give me that, of course something's wrong with you look so troubled, senpai." I said. Eli could only let out a humourless laugh. Like she didn't have any choice but to accept my offer to help her out.

Reaching out my hand, I said, "Let me help."

"Sorry for dragging you into this. Even though classes still go on." Eli said, being thoughtful as a senior.

I shook my head. "It's fine, Eli-senpai. More importantly, where are we taking this?"

"To the Student Council's office, please."

...

After we arrived, Eli told me to come in and I excused myself to. As I put it to the place she wanted, Eli called me. "Umi."

"Yes?" I turned to her, replying to the call. My eyes met with the blue eyes of her, no matter how many times I look at it, I never get bored to its color.

She smiled to me. And I felt my cheeks reddened just because, she was too radiant. Not to mention, my heart was beating too fast. Clearly not a normal heartbeat of a human. Even if I exhausted myself from exercises, it had never been that fast.

"Thank you for helping me out." She said, Even if she didn't thank me, her face expression along with the smile were already meaningful to me.

"I—I'ts not a big deal.." I said with low voice and looked away. Suddenly became timid in front of her. And I was behaving normally just a few moment ago.

Learning what happened to me, I tried to list it out. High-rate speed on my heart's beating when I was nearby her, couldn't look straight into her eyes for a long time, and the anxious feeling that had been bothering me.

 _Those are..._

And I figured it out.

 _..The omens of falling in love, aren't they?!_

Flustered from the thought, I panicked and started to back away. "A—Anyway, I'm done here, so I guess I'll head back." I said nervously.

Eli only blinked in surprise with my sudden change of attitudes, "Sure.. once again, thank you."

And I was very happy only from being thanked by her.

 _Ugh.._ Again. I thought as soon the heat crawled up to my face.

Not wanting to be seen from my weird behaviors, I turned away from her. "Then, please excuse me!"

Although I didn't want to miss the lessons, spending time with her was clearly seemed more meaningful. But my weak heart couldn't stand anymore of it.

Acting normally right after you noticed that you are in love with the person in front of you is just absurd.

My household has been a training place for warriors, but not in romance. Of course I would surrender right away.

* * *

"Umi-chan, are you alright?" Honoka asked. Worried look plastered on her face, clearly showing she was concerned about that friend of her.

Me.

"Are you perhaps exhausted from practices? As I thought, doing kendo and archery at the same time is too much for you." Kotori joined as well.

We were walking to the school together, like we always do. And they might have noticed me spacing out when they talked to me.

"Thank you, but I'm just fine. Just thinking about stuffs and all." I said, putting up the best smile I could make so that the two would stop worrying about me. Although I bet it still looked weak, as if being forced.

"Umi-chan is?" Honoka stated out. I narrowed my eyes at Honoka.

"What? Are you saying that I never think about things? That sure is rich, coming from the one who rarely does that." Honoka flinched at my words.

"U—Umi-chan, that kinda hurts you know. And I was trying to say that it seems impossible for you to worry about stuffs. I mean, Umi-chan is hardly get any troubles from what I see."

"And why is that?" I asked, curious why did Honoka had an impression like that to me.

"Well, as a childhood friend of yours, Umi-chan is always being reliable. And you always do things properly, while I, in the other hand—" Honoka coughed. "Anyway, you know that we're here for you, Umi-chan. Getting troubled by something is normal, you are also a normal high school girl, you know."

"Honoka.." I was amazed by the lecture given by Honoka to me. Aside from the fact her lecturing me was strange, she had a point there. That I was also a normal girl.

"It's just like Honoka said, Umi-chan." Kotori added. They both looked at me with their enthusiastic eyes, waiting for a response they had been longing for. I chuckled, couldn't help but to think that they being serious was kinda funny.

"Umi-chan?" They asked in union, confused why did I look so happy after being lectured. One of the reason because it was Honoka who did that.

"Sorry, I'm fine." Giving a relief sigh, I looked at the two of them.

 _If that's the case then.._

"Is falling in love with two person at the same time can be considered as normal?"

A brief moment of silent right after I questioned them.

"Umi-chan is..." Honoka muttered. I was grateful that she broke that awkward silent.

"In love..." Kotori added.

"With two person?" And they finished it together. As expected from the childhood friends' bond.

Judging from their reaction, they seemed surprised. But they surprised me as well with their loud voice, until stood up and placed my finger on my lips, gesturing to not say that out loud.

"What's with you two?" I asked frantically, "And here you were the one who told me to rely with the two of you regarding my problems."

"I know that, Umi-chan. It's just.." Honoka with the unfinished sentence of her looked at Kotori. They exchanged glances and that made me somewhat irritated. Because I kind of knew what were they thinking.

"As I thought it's not normal." I said with a sad tone.

"No, Umi-chan! That's not true!" Kotori yelled out, trying to cheer me up.

"Though I won't say that's wholly normal at all—"

"Honoka-chan!"

"Yes! I'm sorry!" Honoka bowed and apologized, both to me and Kotori. I only sighed, wondering whether they would be able to help me or not.

"Well, firstly things first, who are these lucky girls?" Kotori asked. I blushed on the question, Kotori mentioning them as lucky ones flattered me.

"Ah! Honoka is curious as well!" She joined in, face getting closer to me, showing her curiousity.

"Well..." I scratched my cheek in embarrassment, which wasn't itching at all, "They are—"

"Sonoda-senpaai~!"

The three of us looked on the person who let out a big voice. The person who I didn't expect to meet in the very morning.

"Aris—"

"Ah, it's Arisa-chan." Honoka blurted out, as well as cut me off. I widened my eyes in surprise.

 _Wait, Honoka knows about Arisa? And what's with that familiar calling?_ I thought, somehow getting annoyed by the fact that Honoka seemed already know about Arisa in a well terms.

"'Arisa-chan'?" Kotori asked, wondering who was that girl that Honoka knew.

"She's a classmate of Yukiho, you know." She explained. Kotori only sweatdropped. "No, that 'you know' is just wrong, we're second-years after all.."

When I heard Honoka's explanation, I sighed in relief. _So that's how.._

"By the way, Umi-chan, she called you, right? Shouldn't you go to see her?" Honoka asked, pointing Arisa who was still waving her hand with the broad and brightfull smile of her.

"Ah, right, wait a moment." I said, leaving my two childhood friends behind. I was excited and curious. To think she would greeted me in the morning.

"Arisa, what are you doing here?" I asked, and again I gave her a dumb question.

"Huh? Walking to school of course!" She said. Right, why did I even ask that. Dumb me.

"Hang on, Senpai." Arisa said, frowning to me. "That's the first thing you said after I greeted you? What is this, am I a bother to you?"

I panicked at the question, "N—No, of course you are not! I mean, you never do things like that at all!" I said, clearing the misunderstanding.

"Is that so?" She said, chuckling. I only nodded.

"Instead of bothering, all of them have always been..."

 _Exciting, delighting, pleasing, surprising, irritating— Geh, I can't say that!_

"Senpai?" Arisa's voice broke me out from my thoughts. Seemed she didn't hear my last sentence.

"A—Anyway, good morning, Arisa." I greeted her. She then smiled cheerfully, "Yeah." She said. I smiled back at her. I never knew a normal greetings was this enjoyable.

Arisa looked behind me, "Senpai's friends?"

"Yes, the best ones."

"Hee~ now that you mentioned it, Honoka-senpai is there, too." She said. I also looked back to the two. They noticed the stares and saw us. Waving their hands at Arisa, Arisa waved back.

"By the way, Senpai." Arisa called me, still waving back at the two.

"Yes?"

She then turned her face to me, a thin smile appeared on her face. "I'm sorry for leaving early for that time."

I recalled the memory from last time. Right after she said the surprising words, she just excused herself, leaving me behind, bewildered by what she just said to me. I didn't mind at all, since at least, she didn't need to notice my flustered face. A tiny disappointed feeling was left behind though.

I shook my head, "It's fine, Arisa. I won't be mad about small things like that."

"But I was the who asked you out—" I flinched at the words 'asked you out', as if she confessed to me or something. "And yet I left you behind like that."

I gave a small chop on her head, "That's why first years shouldn't be wandering outside too late."

Arisa looked down, "Yes, I'm sorry." She said, apologizing for being a bad girl.

Then she looked up again, "Still, the crepe was delicious. We should hang out more, Senpai!" Her mood already brightened. That was insane recovery, or maybe she didn't even feel down at all.

Noticing what she suggested to me, I blused a little. And I tried to cover it up by putting a though act, like nothing was wrong with the suggestion. My heart did skip though.

"Well, yes, next time." I said.

"Yay~ Then, I'm off!" She smiled to me, before running away from me and headed to the school. I sighed, feeling exhausted in the early morning because my heart was beating like crazy.

"That girl is really..."

"Lovely, right?"

"Yes, absolutely... Wh—What?!" I looked behind, finding Honoka and Kotori who were already behind me.

"Umi-chan got you~!" Honoka snickered. Before I could let out my anger for being tricked, Kotori tap my shoulder and asked. "Umi-chan, she's the one, right?"

And I blushed hardly right away. "W-W-Was it that obvious?" I asked, stuttering at my words.

Both of them nodded.

"I see..." I looked down. Honoka only giggled, "Now, now Umi-chan, it's not a bad thing you know? No need to be so down!"

"But if you two already noticed then she also must have—" I then noticed what was I about to say. Then I looked at Kotori, or should I say 'glared'.

"Kotori, please tell me that's not true, that's not true, right? Right?" I asked her hysterically. Kotori only screamed out, "Umi-chan, calm down, calm down!" She tried calming me down, since I was grabbing her collar. As if I was in the same situation with a husband, asking a third person who ruined his family from trying to steal his wife whether it is true or not.

"Yes, I don't think it's true..." Kotori said.

I sighed in relief. "Thank god.."

Honoka sweatdropped on the dramatic but unimportant response I gave, "Nothing's wrong with her knowing it, right?"

"Honoka-chan! You want me to be bullied again?!" Kotori cried out. Although I didn't pay attention to it.

"Nothing is wrong? That will just make things awkward between—"

"Yes, yes. Let's move on. So tell us, the other person is?" Honoka asked, grinning annoyingly.

"About her... she's the one you guys already know." I mumbled, embarrassed by the fact I soon, will reveal my highest secret with my childhood friends.

"Seriously? Amazing~" Honoka spoked in hushed, awed whisper.

"Who's this person, Umi-chan?" Kotori asked, getting impatient.

"It's... Eli-senpai." I whispered quietly. They gasped together. "Eli-chan(senpai)?!"

They must be surprised. Or maybe not. Since Eli was the person everyone knew, after all. So, I believed it was normal, even for me to fell in love with her.

"But Umi-chan.."

"What is it, Honoka?"

"Eli-chan and Arisa-chan are sisters, aren't they?" Honoka pointed out.

And I froze after hearing that.

 _Sisters...?_

"Honoka, what do you mean by sisters?"

"Eh? They're blood-related siblings, just like me and Yukiho." Honoka explained. Even though I already knew what does sister mean, I still asked. And getting an explanation which made it clearer only shocked me more.

"Then, Arisa's family's name is..." I didn't continue, since I got the answer which was already obvious. Honoka just said 'just like her and Yukiho'. Both are Kousaka. Of course the same goes for her too.

Ayase Arisa.

* * *

I watched the third-years doing P.E. class again. Maybe I had graduated from observer to stalker. But something was different. Watching Eli like I always did usually made me pleased. Yet I felt nothing. Not even the excitement from meeting her eyes, even if it was only for a short time. It felt normal.

And watching her with Nozomi-senpai should be able to make me a little jealous. But I wasn't.

 _I wonder why.._

And then I watched Eli tripped, she fell and her knee was bleeding.

 _That looks hurt._

And of course, girls surrounded her, giving attention to the injured person. And I knew that it should be taken care of. I stood up from my seat, raising my hand to get the teacher's attention.

"Sensei, I'm not feeling well, may I go to the infirmary room?"

...

And there I was, in front of the infirmary room. I took a deep breath, before readying myself to go in. Yet my movement stopped, because I heard the familiar voice.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Nozomi. You can go back, I'll be okay. It's only a scratch, not a big deal."

I heard Eli asnwered, the other girl only sighed. "If you say so, I'll pick you up later, okay?"

"Uhm."

I hurriedly moved away from the door. Soon, the door opened, revealing the purple-haired girl, who noticed me as well.

"Sonoda Umi, right?" She asked, making sure to adress the right person.

"Ah, yes, Toujou-senpai." I answered hastily. She only giggled.

"Nozomi is fine, are you not feeling well?"

"Kind of..." I said with a low voice, feeling guilty from my own lie.

She stared at me, as if she could see right through me, noticing that I was lying to her.

"Is that so? Get well soon, okay?" She said, before moving out from the door. I nodded to her.

"..Yes, thank you."

After she was gone, I entered the room in where the president lied down on the bed. She seemed notice my presence but she didn't take a look right away.

"Nozomi, what's wrong? Did you forget somethin—" While saying that, she turned her face to me. Noticing the person she was talking to wasn't Nozomi, she stopped her sentence. "Umi?"

"Eli-senpai. Good afternoon."

"Afternoon, what's wrong? Are you sick?"

I shook my head. "No, I was worried about you, so I decided to take a look."

Eli put a confused look. "..How do you know, or more importantly, class is still going on, is this fine?"

"I believe it will be fine as long the teacher doesn't know."

She chuckled hearing the rare answer from me. "What's that? Do you think it will be alright even if the president of Student Council knows this?"

"She will understand, for sure.." But actually, I wasn't sure so I added, "..I think."

"I think, eh?" She chuckled, before slowly sat up. "But if you only want to check for me, I'm fine. I appreciate your concern, Umi, but the class is more important than this."

"Yeah, that's right." I nodded, quietly. "You even sent your girlfriend away."

Eli startled upon hearing that. "G—Girlfriend..? U—Umi, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Toujou-senpai here." I said, make it clearer to her that I already knew about them. Eli was showing the shocked face, she was opening and closing her mouth, as if she was trying to say something but nothing came out yet.

I waited for a while, before she finally spoke up. "H—How did you know?" She asked. Her voice was showing its disbelief toward my knowledge.

"I was around when you confessed, Eli-senpai."

And she jolted.

"S—Seriously?!" She asked with a loud voice.

She really is surprised.

I nodded to her. And the next question was to be expected from the girl whose privy dating-life was exposed.

"Have.. Have you told anyone about this?"

I shook my head. "Not yet—"

"Not yet? What do you mean by that, Umi? Does that mean that you will tell someone about it?!" She asked while grabbing my shoulder and shook my body.

"Eli-senpai.. Calm down." I said hardly. "I won't do that, Senpai." I managed to say that, and thankfully she calmed down. Eli who noticed that she was acting improperly let go of her hands and apologized. "Sorry, Umi. I was just.."

"It's fine." I said to her. "Everybody has secrets they don't want to expose. I know very well about that."

Eli only blinked, with her apologetic face.

"Since I also have one."

"Eh?" Her face brightened. She seemed surprised, as well as curious.

"You mean.."

"Yes." I nodded at her. Elo covered her mouth in disbelief. That's to be expected, hearing it coming from me.

I gulped.

"I... I like..." I took a sight of her, who was showing a hint of nervousness as well.

"Eli-senpai, I like.."

"Umi, hurry up; or else I'll tell the teachers—"

"I get it. I like you, Eli-senpai." I told her hurriedly.

"..."

"..Umi, what are you talking about?"

"That's... What I thought. Well that's not fully wrong, I think." I mumbled.

"Umi?"

"Eli-senpai, yes, I like you. Or should I say, I liked you. I used to like you, even after I knew about your relationship with Toujou-senpai."

"Eh? But why...?"

"Yes, I was hurt." I said. "I myself didn't know why I still had my eyes on you. But thankfully, that only lasted until a certain girl came out of nowhere." I explained.

"I see.." Eli muttered. She must be surprised. And maybe confused too.

"Then," she spoke up, "who is this girl, Umi?"

I took a deep breath, before answering.

 _Here goes._

"The one I like is.. Your sister."

* * *

How stupid of me to think that I like both of them when I clearly already fell with the younger one.

I still hadn't talked to Kotori and Honoka about this.

The first one who needed to be told was not them (although Eli was the first to know).

It was the girl in front of me.

"Umi-senpai?"

"Arisa.."

Before I could talk more, Arisa tilted her head, saying, "Aren't you going to practice?"

 _Having me outside, in front of the archery's clubroom, must have confused her._

I shook my head to her. "I'm not in the mood."

"Is that even allowed?" Arisa asked, giggling.

"I already told them that I'd skip practice just for today."

"Ehh~? I won't be able to watch you practice, then?"

"Rather then watching me, won't you be pleased enough that I'm going to accompany you?"

"..Eh? Sonoda-senpai, what are you—"

"It's Umi, Arisa." I said to her. Slightly smiling, I saw Arisa widened her eyes.

"Or should I address you Ayase?" I raised my eyebrow.

Arisa opened her mouth, as if she wanted to say something. But I only heard a snicker from her. "Eheh, I prefer the usual, Umi-senpai."

Arisa rested the back her body to the wall beside me. "It's not like I intended to hide it from you or anything like that. In the first place, it's senpai's fault for not knowing me."

"W—Well, that may be true.."

"And I can't believe that we, siblings who look alike like this, still went unnoticed by senpai."

"Wait, even I knew that you two are look alike!" I retorted. Arisa giggled, before putting the usual smile.

"I know." She said. "Senpai even called Onee-chan's name when you first saw me, right?"

I recalled that I really thought that she was Eli.

 _How could I possibly didn't think of the possibility that they're siblings?_

"You should've just introduced yourself properly.."

"But then you'd be surprised."

"Not as much as I did, you know." I sighed. She only grinned.

"More importantly, Umi-senpai."

"Hm?"

Arisa slowly walked away and turned her face. "We should go for our after-school date, no?"

Feeling embarrassed by the 'date' word, I felt my cheeks reddened. Not to mention I was the one who invited her out.

"Yes.."

"Then, let's go!"

...

"Oh, geez~! The crepe is way too delicious!" Arisa squealed. We were sitting at the bench which she mentioned as her favorite place. When I asked her where to go, she wanted to go here, so I just agreed. Though it felt a bit funny.

 _Deja vu?_

"Umi-senpai, you should have a bite too!" Arisa's voice surprised me from my thoughts.

"Ah, no, I'm fine—"

Looking at Arisa's face before I could finish, I noticed that I wouldn't be able to finish it.

Puffing her cheeks like she was irritated, sighed.

 _That's cheating, really._

"Fine. Just a bite."

Her expression brightened and she was already giving me a bright smile. "Then, say aaah~"

"I can eat it by myself!" I said to her, not wanting to be treated like this by my own junior.

 _That'd be shameful for me!_

"I said, say aah~!" She insisted.

 _Ugh—_

I couldn't do anything but to follow her. Opening my mouth, I voiced 'aah' as well to her. After she put the crepe into my mouth, I bit it and chewed it slowly.

It was indeed delicious, but..

"How is it? Sweet right~?" She smiled proudly.

 _Spending time with her like this, is sweeter then the crepe itself, I think._

I nodded quietly as I looked down, hiding my red face. Arisa who seemed satisfied with my positive answer only giggled before she contiued on eating her crepe.

I felt that just talking like this was really enjoyable. Maybe I'd forget my purpose from inviting her out if I keep myself drifted by her pace.

 _But before that..._

There was one question that I wanted to ask to her.

"Arisa." I called her out.

"Ywhes~?" She mumbled while munching.

 _Oh, she still hasn't finished eating.._

"Nevermind.. finish it first." I said. Arisa then finished eating her crepe completely.

"So, what is it, Umi-senpai?"

"I've been wanting to ask... did you come by to the archery club just because coincidence or _—"_

"Wait, senpai. In which timeline are you talking about?"

"The first time we met."

Arisa then looked up, before she smiled slyly to me. "Hee~ If I said that I came on purpose, what'd you say, senpai? Or more importantly, why did you have the thought that I came purposely?"

"W _—_ Well.. on that time, it was already late, in where normally club activites are already finished.." I explained. Although I stuttered the first word since I wasn't ready for that question. I couldn't possibly admit that.. that...

 _That I just had that thought.. just because.. that's just absurd.  
_

"Umi-senpai, be at ease. Your guess is right. I did come because I already knew you were there."

 _Eh?_

"What did you say?"

"I already knew that senpai was there."

"But.. how?"

"I was watching you when you practiced kendo. And I followed you after that."

I gave her the 'could she possibly a _—_ '

"No, wait, senpai—! I'm not a stalker!"

"...I haven't said it yet though."

"But you're looking me as if I'm one— Wait, you really thought that I'm one?!"

I only chuckled lightly to her. "Just kidding." I said, while holding my laughter from seeing her puffed cheeks. A bit cute, indeed.

 _But then, being stalked by her is not too bad, right?_

 _...No, Umi, my goodness! What did you think like that, of course it's bad in many ways!_

Clearing my throat as well as my thoughts, I continued to focus on my partner in talking. "Anyway, why did you watch me practicing? Does that mean you have known about me since long ago? If yes, how?"

"First, yes. I've known about senpai since a long time ago. Second, I knew about senpai after we bumped into each other."

"We did?"

"Yep, if I recall correctly, it was when Honoka-senpai ran through the hallway, yelling 'outta the way~'. And then Umi-senpai came right after she passed through me."

"I... I did remember something like that happened. It was because Honoka got bad scores and she still didn't want to study. While I was lecturing her, she ran away.." I said, still remembering the chase.

"No, wait, that's not the main issue here. That was you? I think I bumped into someone and apologized right away, so that was you?"

She nodded, cutely.

"What an encounter.."

"Sooo, I asked things about senpai, and I found out that senpai could be seen in either kendo's club or archery's." She said. "Ah, source: Yukiho-chan!" She continued as she grinned widely.

I didn't know why, but the thought of me thanking Honoka for being best friend with me slipped in my head.

"Why would you do that? What merit could be gained from knowing me?"

"The happiness from being noticed by my favorite senpai?" She said, putting up another smile, which looked kind of different with her usual silly and sly ones.

"W—Wha..." I stuttered as I blushed hardly after she mentioned that I was her favorite senpai. Of course that intrigued me so in many ways.

"But you seemed to like Onee-chan."

 _Huh..?_

"Arisa, what are you talking about?"

"You like my sister, right?"

Her bright expression changed. It looked somehow displeasing to me. Despite her still putting up that smile. And I felt that my heart was like tightened by something. An unpleasant feeling.

 _Guilt? Dejection?_

 _..But why?_

"You're so quiet senpai. So, I'm right about senpai liking Onee-chan." She chuckled.

"..No, I—"

"It's fine. I already knew about this too."

"Arisa, no.."

"Onee-chan has this mature and beauty aura, after all—"

"Be quiet and listen to your senior!" I yelled to her. Arisa who was, I believed, surprised, put the dumbfounded look because of the sudden shout.

"Y—Yes!"

"You did say that I have noticed you, didn't you? That's why you've been following me routinely, right?"

Arisa nodded.

"Then why are you still thinking that I still have my eyes on Eli-senpai? While in the other hand, I... I.."

"Umi-senpai, you what?" Arisa asked, getting impatient. Deja vu was the right thing to describe what I felt. Just like when I confessed to Eli that I..

"I already have my eyes on you."

Arisa opened her mouth, covering it in disbelief. While I, on the other hand, screaming about how shameful it was to do that, moreover only to the Ayase.

After I said that, I started to notice what feeling it was when Arisa was saying that I like Eli right in front of my eyes. If only it was in the past, I'd be embarrassed. But, now that it wasn't a fact anymore, it felt just wrong. That's why I decided to tell the truth. Her misunderstanding that, was the one thing I didn't want to happen.

"Umi-senpai, are you really... serious?"

I nodded queitly. Couldn't reply with a sound because I was still embarrassed from confessing to her.

"Then, does that mean that—"

"For crying out loud, Arisa, yes! Whatever the continuation is, I believe the answer is yes!"

But the next thing I saw was unexpected. Tears were coming out from her eyes.

 _Eh?! What?! But why?_

"A—Arisa, are you okay? Was I too much yelling at you?"

She shooked her head. "No, Umi-senpai. It's fine." She said, wiping some of her tears. "This is what you called as tears of joy."

"I.. I see.." I said, looking at her thoroughly. The girl in front of my eyes, who teased me and played my feelings so many times, crying in front of me. It wasn't right for me to think that seeing her cry was somehow a good thing in my eyes.

Maybe because she is my junior, that seeing her cry right before my eyes made me feel proud.

 _Ones don't cry easily in front of people, right?_

"But I was hurt, you know.. I happened to watch you watching Onee-chan with Nozomi-senpai."

I felt guilty as well as embarrassed from being seen like that. That was supposed to be my secret. "That.. was in the past right? Why did you even follow your stupid senpai, if you knew that watching the person you like was watching other people."

"I adore senpai, maybe that's why." She said, letting out half of her tounge.

 _Girl, that's clearly cheating!_

"But that incident happened before you started seeing me on the clubroom, didn't it? I don't know whether you had planned to get my attention wholly, or partially. Either way, I'm still grateful for that." I said, patting her head. Sudden courage from my Sonoda clan rushed into me, because I could do that easily.

"Even though I actually didn't plan it, can we say that I did?" She asked. Her eyes were sparkling.

"Why?"

"So that I can say that I managed to make you mine now!" She beamed.

 _Oh my god stop for being so cute_ —

I looked away and stayed quiet for a moment. "Well.."

"Hm?"

"..In the first place, I didn't belong to anyone."

Arisa giggled. "And for the second place, senpai belongs to me~!"

I couldn't help but smile at her declaration. Since it didn't sound bad.

 _This girl sure is something.._

 _..Or should I say, Ayases sure are something._

.

.

Fin

* * *

 **You guys made it this far? Yeay~  
**

 **Don't blame me if this wasn't worthy your time, alright? I warned you :3**

 **But seriously, tell me your opinion about this. Although I wrote this for fun, I still appreciate reviews like always.**

 **By the way, this is the first time I write something for this long. Hooray!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
